A PokeChristmas
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: "PokeToons" It's the Christmas season, tiz to be jolly! Pikachu and Buneary have gone a month into dating, and so far, it's been really amazing. Unfortunately, Buizel has been convinced that Santa isn't real and it has left him heart broken. It's up to Pikachu and some help to make it up to him, and help him believe again. Contains lagomorph. (Pikachu x Buneary)
1. Part 1

**A/N: _Merry Christmas everybody and welcome to my pokemon Christmas special, "A Pokechristmas." Just a heads up, if you want to fully understand the characters and their personalities, check out my, "Pikachu and Buneary's Unspoken Love." This is my universe, which I named "PokeToons", because of my cartoony antics and OOC's (Out of Character). If you want some comedy and fluff that will make your heart swell, this is the place to be. I hope you guys enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own Pokemon, if I did, the tv ratings would drop. And the cover for this fanfic will be available soon.

It was a cold December morning in Sinnoh. The ground was covered in a blanket of white, and snow flakes raced through the air. It was almost like a blizzard outside, except that the sun could still be seen. Everyone was inside the house, some pokemon were scattered around eating breakfast, and others were in their pokeballs. The weather forecast was on, and it said that pretty soon, it'll stop snowing for a while, and it won't be as cold as it is now, which means all the pokemon could go outside to play in the snow.

Pikachu and Buizel sat across each other, eating their morning pellets. There was another bowl next to Pikachu. It was Buneary's. He was saving her spot, while she went off to grab them something. She didn't say what she was getting though, she just told him that she was getting something, then she left. He wondered what she was getting.

He shivered a bit, "Brrr, I know the fireplace is blazing right now, but I'm still cold."

"Well, it is the Christmas season, which means it's gonna be pretty cold." Said Buizel.

"Yeah but...I hope I'm not coming down with something."

"Nah, you're fine. A little cold never hurt anyone."

"You're not worried about getting sick?"

"Ah don't be silly, we buizels have super strong immune systems! Ain't no sickness gonna get me."

"Uh, what about the time you had a bad case of the flu?"

"That was a long time ago, I hardly even remember it."

"That was two weeks ago."

"Well it didn't bother me too much."

"You were stuck in bed the whole time."

"I was just tired."

"You used up all the tissues, ate twenty cans of soup, and I even had to rub all your aching muscles."

"But you love taking care of me."

"Well yeah, but there's only so much a single pikachu can handle...but the point is..."

"Hey guys," Buneary said.

In her paw, she held a warm blanket.

"Thanks for saving my spot," she said.

"You're welcome," said Pikachu, "What's with the blanket?"

"Well, if you didn't know, blankets are for keeping you warm during the cold," she said with sarcasm.

"Oh right...heh...of course," he said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

He always acted dumb around Buneary. He guessed it was just her cute charm's affect on him.

Buneary draped the blanket around their shoulders, then she snuggled into his side and wrapped the blanket around her. His face heated up in embarrassment as he snuggled closer into her side as well. Nevertheless, he did enjoy it alot. They scooted closer to each other until they were comfortably pressed against each other with the blanket wrapped around them. Buneary's fur and fluff was really warm. Perhaps warmer than the blanket itself. Seemed like she didn't even need a blanket. She already had all the warmth she needed. Pikachu really enjoyed her warmth, so he snaked his arms around her waist and snuggled even more to get more of the warmth.

He happily hummed in content as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Comfortable?" Buneary asked.

"Very much. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As they snuggled together, Buizel watched in awe.

"Aww, how cute!" He said teasingly.

After realizing that Buizel and everyone else was watching, Pikachu let go of Buneary and rubbed his arm, chuckling embarrassingly. He loved nuzzling and cuddling with Buneary, but when he did it in public, he could get pretty embarrassed, especially when the others tease him. It makes Buneary upset when he won't show her affection, not because she constantly wants to be nuzzled, but because it makes her feel that Pikachu is embarrassed to be with her. So of course she was a little hurt when he stopped.

Pachirisu walked by with a collar made of bells around her neck. The bells made lovely dings as she walked.

"Do you guys like my collar?" She asked, "I made it myself."

"That's a pretty nice collar," said Pikachu.

"It's very dingy," said Buneary.

"I'd wear it if I had a neck," said Buizel.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you like it! So, when it stops snowing like crazy, do you guys wanna come outside and play?"

"Can a piplup fly through the sky?" Buizel asked.

"Well, no they can't."

"Piplups can fly and I know it! Their flying types aren't they?"

"Yeah, but they don't have any wings."

"They can fly, you'll see!"

All of a sudden, they heard a big THUMP! They looked over and found that poor old Piplup had fallen off the christmas tree in an attempt of hanging up ornaments.

Buizel tilted his head, "Wonder why he didn't fly?"

Pachirisu sighed. She went over to Piplup, whom had his face planted into the floor. Pachirisu grabbed his flipper and helped him up.

"You okay?" She asked.

He got up and dusted himself off. Then he beat his chest proudly.

"Please, I've survived much worse. I once survived getting run over by a bus."

"Uh-huh," Pachirisu said sarcasticly.

"Yep, once you survive getting hit by a bus... and constipation. Nothing can hurt you."

As he said that, an ornament hit the back of his head.

"Ow", he said as he rubbed his head. He glared back at the ones who did it.

Staraptor had his wings behind his back, and Gibble was whistling, looking off to a different direction.

"Alright, who threw that?!" Piplup asked in fustration.

"Sorry, it slipped from my wings," said Staraptor innocently, "Besides, I thought you said that nothing could hurt you."

Piplup put his flippers on his hips.

"Hmmph, you're right. That didn't hurt me one bit. Nothing can."

Gibble stepped up and said, "Draco Meteor!"

Piplup shrieked in fear and took cover behind Pachirisu.

"No, no, no, no, no, please not _Draco Meteor_! Take Pachi instead, just spare me!"

"Wow thanks," said Pachirisu, exasperated.

"Hah, fooled ya," said Gibble, "We're indoors anyway."

Piplup crossed his arms.

"That wasn't funny. That was real immature Gibble."

"I don't know what that means, but I'll take it as a compliment."

"Guys, quit fighting," said Pachirisu, "It's Christmas season, the time of togetherness, the time of giving and sharing..."

"Pachi's right, we should... uh... what's that word you always use?" Piplup asked.

"Settle our differences?"

"Amen. So guys, let's settle our differences and put the past behind us. Let's forgive and forget, and have a wonderful Christmas together."

"Since when did you become so _magnanimous_?" Buizel asked.

"What the heck does that word mean?"

"Magnanimous, it's an adjective, it means, "Willing to forgive people, or to be kind and fair."

Everyone stared at Buizel, with their jaws comically and literally on the floor. They were astonished by Buizel's knowledge about such a word, knowledge about vocabulary in general even, since he's so dim.

Buizel held his paws up, "What? Just because I'm moronic doesn't mean I don't know my vocabulary."

All of a sudden, the fireplace died out in a snap. Groans filled the room immediately. Then Quilava walked over to the fireplace.

"Don't worry guys, I got this."

Quilava used _Ember_ and brought the fire back to life.

"Thanks Quilava," Dawn said with gratitude.

"[No problem.]"

The commercial brake ended and the news came back on.

"Welcome back to Eterna City News," said the female news reporter, "We have more on the weather, so let's give it to our weather reporter."

"Well, if you'll take a look at our radar, the snow clouds are moving out west at a relatively fast pace, so you should be seeing clear skies around the Sinnoh area shortly," said the weather reporter.

"Finally, I really want to play outside so badly," said Pachirisu.

"Who wants to build a snowman with me when we go out?" Piplup asked.

"I would if I could," said Staraptor, "Sadly I'm not a good sculptor with these wings. It's one of the disadvantages of being a bird."

"I'm gonna make snow angels!" Said Gibble.

"I suppose I could make a snow fort," said Pachirisu.

As everyone conversed their suggestions, Togekiss looked out the window. The clouds were drifting off into the distance, and the sun beamed in the sky. The heavy snowfall stopped, and the ground was covered in snow. Togekiss asked gasped in excitement, and he turned to everyone.

"Hey guys, it stopped snowing!"

He opened the curtains and revealed the outside. Immediately, everyone ran to the door, but before they could leave, Dawn stopped them.

"Hold on guys," she said, "It's way to cold outside to be playing without protection. So before you leave, you first have to put on some warm clothing I got from the pokemon store."

She grabbed a pile of pokemon sized clothing, consisting of scarves, beanies and mittens.

"Aren't they cute?" She asked.

 ** _Shortly After_**

After everyone had picked out their clothing, they ran outside to play. Pikachu, Buneary and Buizel joined up as a group. They all wore scarves and mittens.

"What should we do first?" Pikachu asked.

"Ooh ooh, let's make snow angels," said Buneary.

"Great idea."

They both plopped on the ground next to each other. They held each other's paws and moved their limbs up in down in the snow. Buizel dropped on his back and wildly moved his limbs. He was a bit too crazy with the snow angel, causing it to be just a crater in the snow. He looked at it with disappointment.

He watched Pikachu and Buneary make a pair of snow angels together. They laughed together and held each others paws. Buizel wondered what it was like to have someone special in his life. He's never had a crush before, so he has no idea what it's like. He flirts with Pachirisu alot, but that's just to annoy her. He wondered if he'll stay as a third wheel forever.

After they finished their snow angels, they stood up and looked at them. They never let go of their paws. In the snow was two snow angels, side by side.

"Man, we're really good at making snow angels," said Pikachu.

"Yes we are."

Buneary wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him. His heart did a few somersaults, and he put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer into his side. Everyday for him was bright as the sun ever since they started dating. He never realized how special Buneary was in his life ever since they began dating. Some of his friends keep teasing him about it though, saying that it's "True Love", or, "Pikachu loves Buneary."

Pikachu wants to have a deeper connection with her, and he wants to be her special person, but he is not ready for Love. Love is not something to take lightly. It can cure a person, it can demolish a person, it's not something to rush. He's still young, so love is not something he's focused on right now.

Pikachu and Buneary looked over at Buizel's snow crater.

"Buizel, umm... nice snow circle," said Buneary nervously.

Upon realizing their reaction to his creation, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. (A rare thing for him)

"Oh, um... yeah th-that's what I was going for. Pff, snow angels are so overrated. Snow circles are tots the rage now. Like it?"

Such a simple task, and he couldn't even do it. Being Buizel's best friend, he couldn't tell him that it was bad.

"Wow, that's a really good circle," Pikachu said.

"Th-thanks. You know what, let's not do snow angels anymore. Let's do something else. Any suggestions?"

They thought for a moment. Then Pikachu came up with something.

"Ooh, what about a snowball fight?"

"Heck yeah I'll do a snowball fight," said Buizel.

"Sounds fun, I haven't been in a snowball fight for a longtime," said Buneary.

"Then it's settled, but first we need more players. Three of us just isn't enough."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get some other players."

They walked off to try to get the others to join. As they did, Ash, Dawn and Brock were making a snowman. They had finished building the body, so they were now adding its features. They added buttons for the eyes and mouth, a carrot for the nose, and sticks for the arms.

As they built the snowman, a random car stopped by. Perplexed by this, they walked over to the car. Inside the car was two young men in their 20's maybe their 30's, and a kid in the back seat. They must've been newcomers, because they didn't recognize them. The driver rolled down his window.

"Hello, and sorry to bother you, but is there a mall in this town?"

"Yeah, there's one in town over there," Dawn said as she pointed towards it.

"Thank you so much, we're kinda doing some last minute shopping here."

"Dad, I told you to get the presents two weeks ago," the kid said.

"Now son," said the other dad, "You're father and I have been very busy lately with work.

"It's all because of those bone heads who quit without giving a two weeks notice," said the other dad.

"Harry dear, don't get too worked up, you're the one driving the car."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Thanks for the directions, and have a nice day."

They drove off.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

They had managed to get the other pokemon to join in on the snowball fight. Their were two teams. Pikachu, Buneary, Buizel, Mamoswine, Sudowoodo and Infernape were one team; Piplup, Togekiss, Staraptor, Pachirisu, Happiny and Quilava were the other team. Both teams were on opposite sides of the yard, each side consisting of snow walls that can be used as cover. Everyone else was spectating. Piplup announced the rules.

"Alright everyone, the rules are: if you get hit, you're eliminated. Last team standing wins. Before we start, load up!"

Each team went to work on making their snowballs.

"Alright guys, we need to make some snowballs," said Pikachu.

"Oh yeah, that's easy!" Buizel said.

He grabbed some snow and started molding it into a snowball. Unfortunately this wasn't the case.

"Huh?" He asked as he stared down at his creation.

Instead of a snowball, he made a _snowcube._ He grabbed more snow and tried again. Yet again though he failed, but this time, it was a snow rhombus. He tried again, but created a snow model of DNA instead.

"Oh man," he complained, "Pikachu can you help me make a snowball?"

"Sure thing pal."

He grabbed some snow and made a snowball for him, then he handed it to him.

"Thanks buddy."

Immediately, Buizel chucked it at Pikachu's face. Pikachu stumbled backwards and wiped the snow off his face.

"Buizel what are you doing? We're on the same team."

"That was a test throw."

They hears Piplup's voice.

"You guys ready?"

"Oh no, we didn't make any snowballs! What do we do?!" Pikachu asked.

"Don't worry, I got you covered," said Mamoswine.

Pikachu stared in astonishment at Mamoswine's huge pile of snowballs.

"Woah, how did you make all those so quickly? I didn't even know you could make snowballs."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

They kinda stared at each other for a second, before Pikachu got creeped out.

"Oookaay," Pikachu looked over the wall, "We're ready!"

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Snowballs rained through the air like crazy. Pikachu ducked behind cover, barely avoiding the hit by an incoming snowball. Buneary sat next to him with a snowball in her paw.

"Pretty wild huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Don't worry, this match will be a piece of cake."

She stood up and threw a snowball, then immediately fell back into cover.

Buizel was throwing snowballs one after one at a fast pace. A snowball headed towards him, and he ducked in cover, causing it to hit Sudowoodo instead. He went down dramatically.

"Man down, we have a man down!" Buizel yelled.

Infernape ran to Sudowoodo's side.

"Stay with me man," said Infernape.

Sudowoodo coughed, "It's over for me. Tell my story. Spread the truth."

"I will."

"Don't let the government take control of your mind and replace you with pod pokemon."

"Okay now it just got weird, goodbye now."

"Goodbye."

Infernape ran off to fight.

Mamoswine ate some snow, but instead of swallowing it, he spit it out. They were pretty powerful spits, because he was able to hit Staraptor right in his chest. Buizel watched in astonishment.

"Great idea," he said.

Buizel picked up Pikachu by the ears. Pikachu yelped in surprise. Then he scooped up a big pile of snow and shoved it in Pikachu's mouth. Then he held him up like a gun. Using his tail like a trigger, he pulled it causing a snowball to shoot out of his mouth and hit Togekiss straight in the face. He used his ears as his sights. He pulled Pikachu's tail more, causing more snowballs to fire out of him. He managed to hit Quilava as well.

"Oh crap, hit the deck!" Piplup yelled.

They all hid behind cover, as the snowballs smacked the walls.

"Guys, we need a strategic plan to get out of this alive," said Pachirisu.

"Agreed, but what?" Piplup asked.

Look out folks, because Happiny just got a _BRAIN BLAST._ (Jimmy Neutron reference)

"Guys, I have an idea," said Happiny, "But we're gonna need a big snowball."

Buizel kept firing with his patented Pika rifle. Sadly, he eventually ran out of ammunition.

"Drats, I'm empty over here," said Buizel.

"Can you put me down now?" Pikachu asked.

Buizel did as he asked.

"I'm empty too," said Mamoswine.

"We're making more," said Buneary and Infernape.

On the other side, Happiny was lifting up their monstrous snowball.

"Okay... FIRE!" Piplup commanded.

On command, Happiny hurled the gargantuan snowball towards the team. For a big snowball, it was traveling pretty fast. The whole team stared in shock at the big snowball.

"Run!" Said Buneary.

They all ran away from the snowball. Everyone except for Mamoswine. Pikachu stopped and turned to him.

"Mamoswine, what are you doing?"

He only stared back at him. He couldn't escape the snowball. There was no point in running. He could only wait. He waved goodbye to Pikachu. Then it hit him. The big snowball smacked him backwards, knocking him to the ground. He was down. More snowballs followed up after the big one. Pikachu ran back into cover. A fire boiled inside him. Not anger, but determination. He grabbed a bunch of snowballs.

"I'm gonna stop them once and for all," He said, "Tell Ash, I love him!"

He jumped over the wall and ran towards the other team while yelling and throwing snowballs. Piplup pointed towards him.

"Fire!" He said.

The trio fired their snowballs at him. One after one in slow motion, Pikachu was getting hit. The snowballs kept coming, and he was getting pulverized. Infernape yelled, "Quick, while their distracted!"

On command, everyone shot their snowballs. First Pachirisu went down. Then Happiny went down. Then eventually, Piplup went down as well. Everyone on Team two was down, which meant that victory was Team One's. Everyone cheered on Team 1. Buneary ran to Pikachu's assistance. She grabbed his paw.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He shook off some snow.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Did we win?"

"Heck yeah! And it was all thanks to your sacrifice!"

"Heh, I'm glad."

She hugged him, causing warmth to travel through him, replacing the cold. His heart rate increased.

"But promise me not to do it again," She said, "I don't want you getting hurt."

He really doesn't deserve her. She's so nice and caring. Definitely a rare gift from heaven. This is why Pikachu likes her so much. Not because of her looks, but because she's the sweetest, most honest, most caring girl he's ever known. But, she is pretty good looking too though, and cute as all heck. Which just adds another pro to her.

He promised her to be more careful.

"Alright, I promise."

They rubbed their noses together.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you care about me so much."

She blushed a little.

"Well, I do like you a lot. I am your girlfriend after all."

"True."

She helped him to his feet. He dusted off the rest of the snow off his body.

"Shall we?" Buneary asked as she held out her paw.

"We shall."

Pikachu grabbed her paw, and they joined the others.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _A/N: Thanks for your time and I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1. Originally, this was supposed to be one big story, but since I haven't uploaded for quite some time, I decided to make this into different chapters so I could get something uploaded. This is only gonna be 2 chapters, maybe 3, we'll have to see. Stay tuned!_**

 ** _PROMOTION_**

 ** _By the way, make sure to check out_** **_VGS2 the sexy sausage._ _Guys, just by reading his username, you know he's gonna make some really good fanfics. The sexy sausage, man what a great name. The sexist of sausages! My favorite work of his is Game Changer, __which is the second Pikabun fic I've ever read. (One Week was my first.) Guys, be sure to check him out, he's really good, and his fanfics are entertaining to read._**


	2. Part 2

**_A/N:_** **_Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 2 of "A Pokechristmas." And yes, I know the Christmas season is over and I apologize for uploading so late, but this fanfiction can't hold off till next Christmas, so I'm finishing it while it's still early January. I hope you guys will understand. Enough chit chat, let's begin._**

Time had flown by and the snowball fight was left in the past. Everyone had walked off to do their own thing.

Pikachu and Buneary were happily relaxing in their little igloo they and Pachirisu made, which Pachirisu had named, "The fortress of Solitude."

After they had finished building it, Pikachu and Buneary decided to take a well deserved brake inside. They sat against the wall, leaning against each other and nuzzling. Pachirisu had decided to give them some alone time, so she ran off to go hang out with her other friends.

As they nuzzled, Buneary said, "This is a nice little igloo we made. Isn't it Pikachu?"

"Yeah, not bad considering we have tiny paws."

"I'm quite pleased."

They continued nuzzling. Nuzzling was Pikachu's new favorite hobby. It was a very pleasant feeling, but it only enjoyable if it was Buneary he was nuzzling.

Buizel walked into the igloo, or crawled rather. It was a small igloo after all.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but Pikachu. I was wondering if we could play more snow games."

Pikachu looked back and forth between Buneary and Buizel. His best friend, or his girlfriend? Well, he and Buizel do hang out a lot, so does he and Buneary, but they're usually around the others, so it's not as nice.

Well, they're alone together now. Just them and the peace and quiet. A rare occasion, so he couldn't just abandon it now. Surely Buizel would understand.

Pikachu looked back at Buizel.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm hanging out with Buneary right now. It's not everyday we get some alone time."

Disappointment hit him like a bus. He lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"Oh..."

"We can hang out later, we can even do whatever you want. Okay?"

"O-okay," left the igloo.

Pikachu didn't like to upset him, but he couldn't just abandon his girlfriend. Especially when they finally have alone time.

Buneary looked at him.

"I'm not getting in the way of you and Buizel's friendship am I?" She asked concerningly.

"Of course not," he stroked her head, "He's just still getting used to not being able to hang with me as much."

"If you want to hang out with him now you can."

He nuzzled her neck affectionetly.

"No, I can hang out with him later. Now is our time. I want to hang out with you now. He understands. It's okay, I promise you."

"Well if you say so."

Buizel walked outside with his head down. He sat down and sighed. Pachirisu walked by and saw him all sad. Feeling sympathetic, she sat next to him.

"What's wrong Buizel?" She asked.

"Pikachu wants to spend more time with Buneary than with me."

"Well yeah, she's his girlfriend after all. But that doesn't mean he doesn't want to hang out with you, it just means that... well... he has a deeper connection with her."

"So he favors her over me?"

"No... I meant... well... aren't you happy for him?"

"Of course I'm happy for him."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Cause he's my best friend. Plus I got no one else to hang out with."

"What are you talking about? You have me."

He looked up at her, and she gave him a warm smile.

"I didn't think you like hanging out with me."

"What would make you think that?"

"I'm irritating, sickening, ignorant, redundant, Lucario gave me a pretty long list to work with."

"Aw Buizel, you're none of those things and you know that. Tell you what. How about me and you make the most glamorous snowman ever created?"

Buizel smiled.

"Sounds fun. Let's do it."

Pachirisu helped him up, and they began walking off... until Buizel remembered something vital. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait! I just remembered! I can't hang with you right now."

She looked at him, "Why not?"

"Because I still need to write my letter to Santa."

"Umm Buizel, Santa isn't..."

Too late, he was already running towards the house. She sighed. Pikachu still didn't tell him.

 ** _Later_**

Time had passed. Pikachu and Buneary decided to split for now. She went off to do her own thing and Pikachu went off to find Buizel. Strangely, he was nowhere in sight. He must've ran off being so upset. Oh man.

He looked around for him, calling out his name. But he never got a response. He asked his friends if they saw him maybe. None of them did. He eventually ran into Pachirisu, who did in fact know where he was.

"Hey Pachi, do you know where Buizel is?"

"Buizel? Oh right, I know where he is."

"Where? I've been looking everywhere for him."

"He's in the house writing a…"

"Huh?"

"He's writing a letter to "Santa."

Pikachu smacked himself, "Oh no! I didn't tell him."

"You were supposed to tell him a while ago."

"I know but... I just didn't want to upset him."

"Pikachu. He deserves to know. You need to get this over with."

Pikachu sighed, "I know."

Pachirisu put her paw on his shoulder.

"I'll come with you."

"Thanks."

XXX

Buizel was upstairs in Ash's room in his chair in front of his desk. Pencil in paw, paper on desk, he was writing his letter to Santa. He was halfway done with it, and it was looking pretty good so far. He wanted it to be perfect since it was going to the jolly old fat man in the North Pole.

As he was writing, Pikachu and Pachirisu walked into the room. Luckily the door was opened, so they didn't have to go through the troubles of opening it. Opening doors was hard for short pokemon such as Pikachu and Pachirisu.

"Hi Buizel," they said.

"Oh, hey guys."

Pikachu climbed onto the desk and sat down.

"What'cha doin?"

"I'm writing my letter to Santa. Uh, how do you spell "Sincerely"?"

"S-i-n-c-e-r-e-l-y," Pachirisu answered.

They had to tell him now.

Buizel held up his letter.

"Finished! Now to put it in the mailbox and ship it to the North Pole."

Before he could leave, Pikachu stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Pikachu said.

"What? Why?"

Well, it was now or never.

"Well Buizel. This may be hard for you to swallow, but… Santa is…"

"Santa's what?"

This was much harder than it needed to be.

"Santa… won't be answering your letter." Really? That's the best you got?

"That's ridiculous. Why wouldn't he?"

"Well… how do I put this?" He took a deep breath. "Buizel… Santa isn't real."

Silence filled the room. No words were said, they only stared. Buizel began laughing out of nowhere, surprising both Pikachu and Pachirisu.

Buizel wiped a tear, "Wow, you almost got me there. That was a killer. You are the funniest!"

"What? I'm not kidding Buizel. Santa really isn't real."

"Oh Pikachu, you're so silly."

Pikachu gave him a serious look. After realizing that Pikachu wasn't joking, he stopped laughing.

"Oh… you're serious?"

"Yes!"

"Santa not real? That's not right, it can't be."

"It is."

He looked at Pachirisu in desperation.

"Pachi?"

She stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, but Pikachu's right. Santa isn't real."

Buizel's whole world came crashing down. He fell to his knees and looked up at the ceiling with his fists up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He looked at Pikachu, "But how do you know?"

"I witnessed it with my own eyes. Come here."

Pikachu patted his lap. Buizel went to him sniffling, and he sat on Pikachu's lap like a little kid would sit on his mom or dad's lap. Pikachu was a little crushed, but anything for Buizel.

Pikachu began his story.

"It all began last Christmas. Remember that night on Christmas eve?"

"*Snif* Yeah. Me and you made a secret fort with a blanket and slept in the livingroom waiting for Santa Clause."

"Precisely. Well you see, that night while we were asleep, I woke up to the sounds of footsteps. I decided to check if it was Santa before I woke you up. I was so excited. But when I found who it was, I was devastated. Instead of Santa Clause putting presents under the Christmas tree, it was BROCK. I-I didn't want to break the news to you, because I didn't want to make you upset. I'm sorry, but Santa Clause is a LIE."

Buizel looked away from Pikachu.

"Are you crying?" Pachirisu asked sympathetically.

"*Sniff* No, crying is for children. It's my… allergies. The weather is giving me severe allergies."

"It's okay to cry Buizel."

"No, I'm not crying. Severe allergies is causing inflammation in my eyes. It's real severe, I could freaking DIE!"

"Whatever you say."

Pikachu rubbed his shoulder.

"I should go," said Buizel, "I want to be left alone."

He jumped off of Pikachu's lap and walked away with his head down.

Pikachu and Pachirisu looked at each other with sympathetic looks.

"He's really taking this hard," said Pachirisu.

"Yeah."

"Poor fella."

"Don't worry. He'll move on eventually… I hope."

Later

Pikachu walked downstairs into the living room. When he went in there, he saw Buizel slumped on the couch. Buizel was flipping through channels on the TV while eating chips and dip with a bored expression on his face. When Pikachu went up to him, he was shocked about how messy he was. His face was covered with crumbs, dip, and his fur was messed up and sticking out. He was really stuffing his face with those chips.

"Hey Buizel. Um, how are you doing?"

"Fine," he said while chewing on a potato chip.

He chugged a big can of energy drink.

"Uh, I wouldn't drink all of that at once. Especially since it's high in sugar and caffeine."

"Why? Let me guess, is it because it's "unhealthy", and "potentially dangerous" to a pokemon? Is it gonna give me "cavities"? Please, we all know that's just a bunch of nonsense."

This confused Pikachu.

"Huh?"

Buizel turned on the history channel. A documentary about the moon landing was showing.

"Oooh, a documentary of the moon landing," Pikachu said with interest.

Buizel rolled his eyes, "PFFFF! You really think man landed on the moon? It's just another one of the government's LIES."

"Why are you talking like that? You're starting to sound like Sudowoodo."

"Well my friend, learning the truth about Santa Clause has opened my eyes for the first time. I now realize that the world is filled with lies. I see everything differently now."

"But Buizel, not everything is a lie."

"And the mayor said he was going to build that wall, but I still don't see it. You know what, I don't need this. If you need me, I'll be in the pond swimming."

"But it's frozen solid."

"Then I'll go ice skating."

He slid off the couch and walked out of the house.

Uh oh, what had Pikachu done to Buizel?

Pachirisu walked into the living room.

"What's going on Pikachu?" She asked.

He turned to her.

"Call a pokemon's meeting."

"What for?"

"We broke Buizel."

 ** _A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. Again, I know the Christmas season is over, but I never leave a fanfiction unfinished, so Imma finish it. Besides, it's still early January. Alright, time for a new tradition I'm starting. Question of The Day!_**

 ** _Question of the day: Do you listen to music while writing or reading fanfiction? If so, what?_**

 ** _When I write Pikachu x Buneary fanfiction, I usually listen to "Your Love Is A Song", by Switchfoot. Now everytime I listen to that song, I think of Pikachu and Buneary. I guess when I learn how to animate, and I turn my fanfiction into animations, I'll use "Your Love Is A Song" as the Pikachu x Buneary theme. When I write my PokeToons, I usually listen to "Kiss The Sky", by Jason Derulo, "Love Shack", by B-52's,"Cake By The Ocean", by DNCE, or "Second Chance", by Shinedown._**

 ** _Here is my playlist for my Pikachu x Buneary fanfictions_**

My Pikachu x Buneary Playlist

Your Love is a Song- Switchfoot

Love Shack- B-52's

And She Was- Talking Heads

Fire and the Flood- Vance Joy

It's Magic- Pilot

What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction

Paralyzed- Big Time Rush

Boyfriend- Big Time Rush

Cake by the Ocean- DNCE

Jinx- DNCE

Carry Me Home- The Ready Set

Play That Song- Train

Hey Soul Sister- Train

Stiches- Shawn Mendez

Fresh Eyes- Andy Grammar

Let Me Love You- John Lankford Dj Snake

Hey Now- 99 Percent

Fireflies- Owl City

 ** _Alright guys, til next time. Stay Tuned!_**


	3. Part 3 (Conclusion)

All the pokemon gathered around in the backyard for their meeting. Pikachu and Pachirisu were in the middle of the group, leading the meeting.

"Thank you guys for attending to this meeting on such short notice," said Pachirisu.

"What's the emergency?" Staraptor asked.

"We broke Buizel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we told him that Santa Clause isn't real, and he took it alot harder than we expected. I mean, he-he doesn't even believe in anything anymore. He thinks everything is a lie, he doesn't even believe in the moon landing anymore."

"That part's u understandable," said Sudowoodo, "I mean c'mon, clearly the moon landing was staged."

"Not now Sudo," said Pachirisu.

"Okay, so Buizel doesn't believe in anything. How are we supposed to fix him?" Piplup asked.

"In order to fix him, we need to make him believe in Santa again," Pikachu.

"But you just convinced him otherwise," said Torterra.

"I know. But we can reverse that."

"How?"

Pikachu began thinking of a plan. How was he going to do this?

He snapped his fingers, "I got it! But I'll need everyone's full commitment. Can I count on you guys to help save my best friend?"

Everyone looked back at each other. He was their friend too, so it was only fair that they helped too.

"Let's do it," they all said.

Pikachu lit up.

"Fantastic! Thank you all so much. Alright, now here's the plan."

They all huddled around him while he told them his plan.

XXX

Everyone was outside, getting everything ready.

Quilava walked up to Pikachu.

"We have very little time before Buizel comes back, how are we supposed to get everything ready before he gets here?" Quilava asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Sudo!"

Sudowoodo ran up to Pikachu and saluted.

"Yes Pikachu?"

"Buizel's at the pond ice skating. I need you to go over their and stall him. Buy us some time. Can you do that?"

"Can do sir."

"Alright, then take this walkie talkie and go do some stalling."

"Yes sir."

With that, he took the walkie talkie and ran into the forest.

"Okay, but what if he can't stall him long enough?" Quilava asked.

"Then we'll have to prepare faster."

"How?"

"There's only one effective way of preparing for something…

A montage."

 **Montage…**

Quilava, Piplup, Torterra, Mamoswine, Happiny, and Gibble were constructing a sleigh.

Pachirisu, Buneary and Togekiss were designing the costumes, while Staraptor and Infernape were wrapping boxes with Christmas wrapping paper to represent presents.

After the sled was finished being built, Pikachu and Croagunk began painting it red. As they painted, Buneary came up and showed off Pikachu's costume.

"Wow, that's a good looking costume. Great job," said Pikachu.

"It'll look even better with you in it," she said.

His face turned red and heated up in embarrassment. He smiled awkwardly.

"Gee, thanks!"

Croagunk rolled his eyes and continued painting.

Meanwhile

Sudowoodo finally reached the pond. Luckily Buizel was still there. He was sliding on the ice, doing tricks and ballerina moves. He was so majestic. Look out Yuri!

Sudowoodo tried to think of some kind of distraction. When he couldn't think of anything, he just decided to just talk to him in hopes of stalling him. He walked carefully across the ice. Buizel saw him coming, he waved to him.

"Uh, hey Sudo. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to hang with ya and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Those were some pretty impressive tricks you did."

"Thanks, and I don't mean to toot my own horn, but when you're a big Yuri On Ice fan like me, you'll pick up a few things."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"So, what did you want to do?"

"Oh, I just need to keep you distracted."

"Wait, what?"

Sudowoodo mentally slapped himself. Dangnabbit!

"Did I say distracted? I meant stalled… no i mean… I just want to have a bro talk with you. You know, bro to bro."

Buizel was pretty confused by all of Sudo's corrections. But a bro talk didn't sound too bad. He needed one anyway, he had to lay down his "unexpressed emotions", the thing Pachirisu calls it.

"Hmm, all right. A bro talk would be nice."

"Wonderful."

Meanwhile

Buneary was helping Pikachu with his costume. She already had her costume on, which made her look extremely cute. His costume was on and he was ready to go.

"Alright finished," Buneary said as she stepped back and observed him, "You pull that suit off very well, you little cutie."

Pikachu's cheeks warmed up with embarrassment, bit his heart warmed up with flattery.

"Heh, thanks. I must say… y-you look… p-pretty cute as well. Especially in your costume."

Her face brightend as she blushed. She nuzzled his face.

"~Daaw~ thanks Pikachu."

His face burned and he blushed deeply. Good thing he was wearing a beard, it hid his blush very well.

"Hey love birds," they heard a voice say.

They turned around to see Piplup in his costume.

"C'mon, we gotta a plan to put into action," Piplup said.

"Right," said Pikachu, "C'mon Buneary, let's go."

"Alright, let's do it. For our friend!"

"For our friend."

Grabbing her paw, he walked her to her station while giving out commands.

"Places people places! Double time! Time to go!"

He grabbed his walkie talkie and tried to communicate with Sudowoodo.

"So that's what pod people are," Buizel noted.

"Yep, gotta watch out for them. The government's got em everywhere, just like they have hidden cameras across the region watching our every move," said Sudowoodo.

"Wow, I want to believe you, but there's so many lies that…"

"Hey, pod people are just as real as Santa Clause."

"I already told you, Pikachu said he wasn't real."

"Bah, don't listen to him. He doesn't know everything."

"He saw for himself."

"Hey, he must've been dreaming. Besides, he thinks man went to space and landed on the moon for pete's sake."

"Hmm, good point."

Suddenly the walkie talkie started making weird noises, then Pikachu's voice came through.

"Hey Sudo. Come in Sudo"

Sudo grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Give me a sec," he told Buizel.

He walked away from him and answered Pikachu's call.

"I'm hear Lightning Strike."

"Great, can you… what did you just call me?"

"Lighting Strike! You know, your code name."

"What? We don't have time for code names, just get Buizel over here."

"Rodger that."

He hung up and walked over to Buizel.

"Who was that?" Buizel.

"Pikachu, he said that… uh… that umm… lunch… is ready."

"Lunch huh, I guess I could go for a bite. Alright, let's go."

They both walked over back to the house.

Later

They made it back to the house, and everyone was in position. Sudowoodo and Buizel entered the front yard. Pikachu was standing in front of a red sleigh, dressed as Santa Clause. At the reigns were; Pachirisu, Buneary, Piplup, Quilava, Croagunk, Gibble, Togekiss and Staraptor were dressed as reindeer.

Buizel saw them and his heart skipped a beat. He grabbed his eyeballs and breathed on them and wiped them against his fur to make sure they were clean. Then he put them back into their sockets. He looked again, and he gasped loudly when he saw that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Oh… my… Arceus… Santa, is that you?"

Pikachu cleared his throat and deepened his voice.

"Ho ho! Why yes my boy. It is me, Santa Clause."

Buizel cheered and ran up to him, picking him up and giving him a big bear hug.

"I knew you were real, I just knew it!"

Pikachu felt his body being crushed.

"A-alright," He tried to say, "Glad to see you too."

Buizel let go of him, and Pikachu fell. He got back up, but because of the bear hug, his body was bent into a zig zag. He pushed his arms against his back and popped his body back into place, causing a loud pop.

Buizel rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm, no offense, but you're alot shorter than I thought you would be."

"Oh uh… I'm not short, you're just tall."

"Hm, makes sense. What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be in the North Pole getting ready for Christmas?"

"Why yes, but I just wanted to drop by and see how my little Buizel was doing."

"*gasp* You know my name?!"

"Ho ho, of course I do! I also know that you've been on the nice list every year."

"Really?!"

"Of course. You're a good boy Buizel. Certainly one of a kind."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Wow! Thanks!"

He noticed the sleigh, and the "reindeer".

"Wow, this must be your sleigh. It looks even cooler than I thought it would, then again I do have low expectations. Woah, all your reindeer look amazing!"

"They are something aren't they?"

"Yeah. So you came all this way just for me?"

"Absolutely! You're precious, and I understand that you've gone through some difficulties."

"Yeah, my friends told me you weren't real.

"Don't worry about that. You see me now in the flesh don't you? Remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you, right here," Pikachu pointed to his chest.

"In my chest cavity?"

"No… in your heart."

Buizel's eyes grew and became puppy dog eye like.

"In my heart," he repeated.

After his eyes returned to normal, he put his paw up.

"Hold on a sec, let me get my camera, I want to capture this moment."

He ran off into the house for his camera.

"Did the plan actually work?" Sudowoodo asked.

"Yes it did," Pikachu said.

Everybody cheered. Hopefully Buizel was now fixed. Pikachu ran and jumped into the sleigh.

"C'mon, c'mon let's go! Quickly before he comes back!"

All the "reindeer" pulled the sleigh, and Mamoswine and Torterra came out of hiding and pushed the sleigh from behind. They pushed the sleigh away out of sight.

Buizel came back out with his camera, but Santa wasn't there.

"Huh, but where did he go?" He asked.

"Well umm… there... was an emergency back at the North Pole. So he like, had no time to stay, so he went back. But he told me to tell you Merry Christmas."

"Aww, I really wanted that picture."

After everyone had changed out, they went into the front yard. Pikachu walked up to Buizel.

"Hey buddy, how ya doin?"

"Eeep, Pikachu you missed it. It was Santa, he was here! He was really here, and he had his sleigh, and all his reindeer. He had a big beard, and he was all jolly and everything I imagined him to be!"

"Wow, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you buddy."

Buizel ran off back into the house chanting, "Santa's real! I believe again! I believe!"

Everyone high fived each other.

"Success, great job everyone," said Pikachu, "And thanks for all your help."

"Hey, he's our friend too," said Quilava, "It was the right thing to do."

Everyone else agreed with that statement. Pikachu smiled warmly.

All of a sudden, they heard jingle bells. What was that? Everyone looked towards the sky and saw something flying. It appeared to be a big red sleigh… SANTA?!

Santa Clause was flying through the sky on his sleigh, which was pulled by his reindeer. He laughed joyfully as he soared through the sky. Everyone's jaw dropped in shock.

The End

A/N: Thanks guys for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed. Just to let you guys know, Pikachu's code name: Lightning Strike, was actually a reference to Pikachu's nickname in Ravengals "From The Heart."

Now for the mistake of the day, which I might've stolen from VGS2 The Sexy Sausage.

Mistake of The Day: "After his eyes returned to England..."

(Didn't realize his eyes were going back to their home country, poor Buizel.)

Till next time, Stay Tuned!

All the pokemon gathered around in the backyard for their meeting. Pikachu and Pachirisu were in the middle of the group, leading the meeting.

"Thank you guys for attending to this meeting on such short notice," said Pachirisu.

"What's the emergency?" Staraptor asked.

"We broke Buizel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we told him that Santa Clause isn't real, and he took it alot harder than we expected. I mean, he-he doesn't even believe in anything anymore. He thinks everything is a lie, he doesn't even believe in the moon landing anymore."

"That part's u understandable," said Sudowoodo, "I mean c'mon, clearly the moon landing was staged."

"Not now Sudo," said Pachirisu.

"Okay, so Buizel doesn't believe in anything. How are we supposed to fix him?" Piplup asked.

"In order to fix him, we need to make him believe in Santa again," Pikachu.

"But you just convinced him otherwise," said Torterra.

"I know. But we can reverse that."

"How?"

Pikachu began thinking of a plan. How was he going to do this?

He snapped his fingers, "I got it! But I'll need everyone's full commitment. Can I count on you guys to help save my best friend?"

Everyone looked back at each other. He was their friend too, so it was only fair that they helped too.

"Let's do it," they all said.

Pikachu lit up.

"Fantastic! Thank you all so much. Alright, now here's the plan."

They all huddled around him while he told them his plan.

XXX

Everyone was outside, getting everything ready.

Quilava walked up to Pikachu.

"We have very little time before Buizel comes back, how are we supposed to get everything ready before he gets here?" Quilava asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Sudo!"

Sudowoodo ran up to Pikachu and saluted.

"Yes Pikachu?"

"Buizel's at the pond ice skating. I need you to go over their and stall him. Buy us some time. Can you do that?"

"Can do sir."

"Alright, then take this walkie talkie and go do some stalling."

"Yes sir."

With that, he took the walkie talkie and ran into the forest.

"Okay, but what if he can't stall him long enough?" Quilava asked.

"Then we'll have to prepare faster."

"How?"

"There's only one effective way of preparing for something…

A montage."

Montage…

Quilava, Piplup, Torterra, Mamoswine, Happiny, and Gibble were constructing a sleigh.

Pachirisu, Buneary and Togekiss were designing the costumes, while Staraptor and Infernape were wrapping boxes with Christmas wrapping paper to represent presents.

After the sled was finished being built, Pikachu and Croagunk began painting it red. As they painted, Buneary came up and showed off Pikachu's costume.

"Wow, that's a good looking costume. Great job," said Pikachu.

"It'll look even better with you in it," she said.

His face turned red and heated up in embarrassment. He smiled awkwardly.

"Gee, thanks!"

Croagunk rolled his eyes and continued painting.

Meanwhile

Sudowoodo finally reached the pond. Luckily Buizel was still there. He was sliding on the ice, doing tricks and ballerina moves. He was so majestic. Look out Yuri!

Sudowoodo tried to think of some kind of distraction. When he couldn't think of anything, he just decided to just talk to him in hopes of stalling him. He walked carefully across the ice. Buizel saw him coming, he waved to him.

"Uh, hey Sudo. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to hang with ya and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Those were some pretty impressive tricks you did."

"Thanks, and I don't mean to toot my own horn, but when you're a big Yuri On Ice fan like me, you'll pick up a few things."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"So, what did you want to do?"

"Oh, I just need to keep you distracted."

"Wait, what?"

Sudowoodo mentally slapped himself. Dangnabbit!

"Did I say distracted? I meant stalled… no i mean… I just want to have a bro talk with you. You know, bro to bro."

Buizel was pretty confused by all of Sudo's corrections. But a bro talk didn't sound too bad. He needed one anyway, he had to lay down his "unexpressed emotions", the thing Pachirisu calls it.

"Hmm, all right. A bro talk would be nice."

"Wonderful."

Meanwhile

Buneary was helping Pikachu with his costume. She already had her costume on, which made her look extremely cute. His costume was on and he was ready to go.

"Alright finished," Buneary said as she stepped back and observed him, "You pull that suit off very well, you little cutie."

Pikachu's cheeks warmed up with embarrassment, bit his heart warmed up with flattery.

"Heh, thanks. I must say… y-you look… p-pretty cute as well. Especially in your costume."

Her face brightend as she blushed. She nuzzled his face.

"~Daaw~ thanks Pikachu."

His face burned and he blushed deeply. Good thing he was wearing a beard, it hid his blush very well.

"Hey love birds," they heard a voice say.

They turned around to see Piplup in his costume.

"C'mon, we gotta a plan to put into action," Piplup said.

"Right," said Pikachu, "C'mon Buneary, let's go."

"Alright, let's do it. For our friend!"

"For our friend."

Grabbing her paw, he walked her to her station while giving out commands.

"Places people places! Double time! Time to go!"

He grabbed his walkie talkie and tried to communicate with Sudowoodo.

"So that's what pod people are," Buizel noted.

"Yep, gotta watch out for them. The government's got em everywhere, just like they have hidden cameras across the region watching our every move," said Sudowoodo.

"Wow, I want to believe you, but there's so many lies that…"

"Hey, pod people are just as real as Santa Clause."

"I already told you, Pikachu said he wasn't real."

"Bah, don't listen to him. He doesn't know everything."

"He saw for himself."

"Hey, he must've been dreaming. Besides, he thinks man went to space and landed on the moon for pete's sake."

"Hmm, good point."

Suddenly the walkie talkie started making weird noises, then Pikachu's voice came through.

"Hey Sudo. Come in Sudo"

Sudo grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Give me a sec," he told Buizel.

He walked away from him and answered Pikachu's call.

"I'm hear Lightning Strike."

"Great, can you… what did you just call me?"

"Lighting Strike! You know, your code name."

"What? We don't have time for code names, just get Buizel over here."

"Rodger that."

He hung up and walked over to Buizel.

"Who was that?" Buizel.

"Pikachu, he said that… uh… that umm… lunch… is ready."

"Lunch huh, I guess I could go for a bite. Alright, let's go."

They both walked over back to the house.

Later

They made it back to the house, and everyone was in position. Sudowoodo and Buizel entered the front yard. Pikachu was standing in front of a red sleigh, dressed as Santa Clause. At the reigns were; Pachirisu, Buneary, Piplup, Quilava, Croagunk, Gibble, Togekiss and Staraptor were dressed as reindeer.

Buizel saw them and his heart skipped a beat. He grabbed his eyeballs and breathed on them and wiped them against his fur to make sure they were clean. Then he put them back into their sockets. He looked again, and he gasped loudly when he saw that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Oh… my… Arceus… Santa, is that you?"

Pikachu cleared his throat and deepened his voice.

"Ho ho! Why yes my boy. It is me, Santa Clause."

Buizel cheered and ran up to him, picking him up and giving him a big bear hug.

"I knew you were real, I just knew it!"

Pikachu felt his body being crushed.

"A-alright," He tried to say, "Glad to see you too."

Buizel let go of him, and Pikachu fell. He got back up, but because of the bear hug, his body was bent into a zig zag. He pushed his arms against his back and popped his body back into place, causing a loud pop.

Buizel rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm, no offense, but you're alot shorter than I thought you would be."

"Oh uh… I'm not short, you're just tall."

"Hm, makes sense. What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be in the North Pole getting ready for Christmas?"

"Why yes, but I just wanted to drop by and see how my little Buizel was doing."

"*gasp* You know my name?!"

"Ho ho, of course I do! I also know that you've been on the nice list every year."

"Really?!"

"Of course. You're a good boy Buizel. Certainly one of a kind."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Wow! Thanks!"

He noticed the sleigh, and the "reindeer".

"Wow, this must be your sleigh. It looks even cooler than I thought it would, then again I do have low expectations. Woah, all your reindeer look amazing!"

"They are something aren't they?"

"Yeah. So you came all this way just for me?"

"Absolutely! You're precious, and I understand that you've gone through some difficulties."

"Yeah, my friends told me you weren't real.

"Don't worry about that. You see me now in the flesh don't you? Remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you, right here," Pikachu pointed to his chest.

"In my chest cavity?"

"No… in your heart."

Buizel's eyes grew and became puppy dog eye like.

"In my heart," he repeated.

After his eyes returned to normal, he put his paw up.

"Hold on a sec, let me get my camera, I want to capture this moment."

He ran off into the house for his camera.

"Did the plan actually work?" Sudowoodo asked.

"Yes it did," Pikachu said.

Everybody cheered. Hopefully Buizel was now fixed. Pikachu ran and jumped into the sleigh.

"C'mon, c'mon let's go! Quickly before he comes back!"

All the "reindeer" pulled the sleigh, and Mamoswine and Torterra came out of hiding and pushed the sleigh from behind. They pushed the sleigh away out of sight.

Buizel came back out with his camera, but Santa wasn't there.

"Huh, but where did he go?" He asked.

"Well umm… there... was an emergency back at the North Pole. So he like, had no time to stay, so he went back. But he told me to tell you Merry Christmas."

"Aww, I really wanted that picture."

After everyone had changed out, they went into the front yard. Pikachu walked up to Buizel.

"Hey buddy, how ya doin?"

"Eeep, Pikachu you missed it. It was Santa, he was here! He was really here, and he had his sleigh, and all his reindeer. He had a big beard, and he was all jolly and everything I imagined him to be!"

"Wow, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you buddy."

Buizel ran off back into the house chanting, "Santa's real! I believe again! I believe!"

Everyone high fived each other.

"Success, great job everyone," said Pikachu, "And thanks for all your help."

"Hey, he's our friend too," said Quilava, "It was the right thing to do."

Everyone else agreed with that statement. Pikachu smiled warmly.

All of a sudden, they heard jingle bells. What was that? Everyone looked towards the sky and saw something flying. It appeared to be a big red sleigh… SANTA?!

Santa Clause was flying through the sky on his sleigh, which was pulled by his reindeer. He laughed joyfully as he soared through the sky. Everyone's jaw dropped in shock.

The End

 ** _A/N: Thanks guys for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed. Just to let you guys know, Pikachu's code name: Lightning Strike, was actually a reference to Pikachu's nickname in Ravengals "From The Heart."_**

 ** _Now for the mistake of the day, which I might've stolen from VGS2 The Sexy Sausage._**

 ** _Mistake of The Day: "After his eyes returned to England..."_**

(Didn't realize his eyes were going back to their home country, poor Buizel.)

 ** _Till next time, Stay Tuned!_**


End file.
